


Луна в подарок

by CheshiNeko



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Cheshire cat can't be considered a cat in a common meaning of the word, F/M, Fluff, I assure you, Surreal, he's a person, so he can't be considered an animal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>- Ты - мой любимый ломтик сыра.</i><br/>- А ты - мой маленький кусочек счастья, - отзывается он эхом, а его хвост раз метелкой проходится по Алисиным коленям.<br/>Она опускает голову, прижимаясь к нему покрепче, и в этот момент они говорят без слов - может, слова и произносятся, но тут же рассеиваются в туманно-ночном воздухе облачками серебристой пыли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луна в подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Чеширский кот|Алиса. "Ты - мой кусочек счастья". Луна в подарок.  
> Древность, но мне она по-прежнему дорога.  
> 

Если закрыть глаза в темноте, то где-то между сном и реальностью, среди звезд, мерцающих под закрытыми веками, можно увидеть узкую тропинку, убегающую под сень дремучего леса, где кора деревьев отливает лиловым, а листья напоминают туман. И где-то там, среди шепота ночного ветра и серебряного ливня лунного сияния, сидят сейчас двое, которым никто не может мешать.  
Она - девушка лет пятнадцати в небесно-голубом платье, которое не теряет цвета даже ночью; золотистые ее волосы струятся по спине, переливаясь в неверном лунном свете.  
Он - кот. Не просто кот, нет. Он - самый сумасшедший кот во вселенной, хотя бы потому, что сейчас... и здесь. В темноте все кошки серы, а он почему-то - черен, как крыло того ворона, ища отличие которого от конторки Шляпник сошел с ума.  
Черно-черный Кот сидит на коленях у Алисы и шепчет ей на ухо древнюю чеширскую сказку - такую же чеширскую, как и он сам.  
\- Вот так-то мы и связаны, - коты, сыры да луны, - заканчивает он, - понимаешь теперь, маленькая моя?  
Алиса щекочет коту подбородок, и тот мурлычет - а по его собственному выражению, "ворчит".  
\- Конечно же, Чешик... я ведь уже не такая и маленькая - я пойму все, что ты мне скажешь... - она полюбила подшучивать над ним с тех самых пор, как второй раз ступила на землю - или же вовсе не на землю? - Страны Чудес. Она была действительно удивительная девочка - она всему удивлялась и ни к чему не привыкала.  
Потому-то она всегда может вернуться в свою Страну Чудес.  
\- Так ты, значит, один из этих сырных котиков? - любопытствует Алиса, заглядывая в его глаза - темно-зеленые, как лежащие на дне сглаженные морем осколки бутылки.  
Чеширский кот улыбается, и под бутылочным стеклом на миг загораются огоньки.  
По спине Алисы пробегают мурашки от его завораживающей улыбки.  
\- Вероятно... когда-то я и впрямь был круглым сыром... а может быть, я ожившая поговорка - или вполне возможно, что ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос лучше, чем я, - Кот трется об ее щеку, щекоча шерстью и даря клочки тепла.  
Алиса обнимает его, запуская руки в мягкую запутанную шерсть, и говорит:  
\- Ты - мой любимый ломтик сыра.  
\- А ты - мой маленький кусочек счастья, - отзывается он эхом, а его хвост раз метелкой проходится по Алисиным коленям.  
Она опускает голову, прижимаясь к нему покрепче, и в этот момент они говорят без слов - может, слова и произносятся, но тут же рассеиваются в туманно-ночном воздухе облачками серебристой пыли.  
Вдруг они одновременно настораживаются.  
\- Скоро рассвет, - говорит Кот, глядя, как деревья на западе начинают окрашиваться рыжим и каштановым.  
\- Опять... - в ее голосе столько муки, будто они расстаются навсегда. Может и впрямь навсегда, может быть завтра на этом же месте, с теми же словами и делами встретится кто-то совсем другой, а нынешние они уже исчезают вместе с гаснущими звездами.  
\- Я сейчас, - Коту что-то приходит в голову, он приподнимается, распушает шерсть и постепенно пропадает, начиная с кончика хвоста. Алиса же чувствует, как медленно, но верно стирается из этого мира, и старается запомнить все-все, что сейчас есть: чтобы ненароком не заблудиться завтра, не опоздать и не перегнать время, а вернуться строго вовремя - ведь главное в Стране Чудес - вовремя, а не на определенное место.  
Неожиданно темнеет; рассвет даже приостанавливается, пораженный таким зрелищем. Ведь бледнеющую луну заслоняет кошачий силуэт, а потом следует такой знакомый взмах хвоста - и вдруг это, еще недавно небесное, тело опускается, сжимается, и, сияя даже ярче чем прежде, опускается в полупрозрачные уже руки Алисы.  
Кот обвивается вокруг нее и шепчет:  
\- Это тебе, моя маленькая.  
Алиса говорит что-то в ответ, но ее голос уже не здесь, и тогда она просто улыбается ему, прощаясь до следующей ночи, до следующей ее жизни. С этим она окончательно перестает существовать в Стране Чудес.  
Кот печально вздыхает, но потом снова улыбается и ложится на ветке дерева, устраиваясь поудобнее и обвиваясь хвостом. Так он готов ждать ее сколько угодно.  
Даже если она забудет дорогу в Страну Чудес. Даже если ждать придется целую вечность.

Алиса просыпается и невольно разочарованно вздыхает. Нет, ничего. Когда-нибудь она сможет остаться там. С ним. На целую вечность.  
Маленький сияющий шарик с выбоинками разных размеров в ее руке только подтверждает это.


End file.
